1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sports equipment and, more specifically, to a fish strike indicator for ice fishing commonly referred to as a tip-up. The strike indicator is comprised of a base of sufficient length to span the ice-fishing hole. A hook, line and reel mounted to a switch operatively connected to the platform and extending into the hole and a mast having a flag mounted thereto and resiliently mounted to the platform for engaging said switch so as to cause said mast to pop up should a fish strike said hook with sufficient pressure to activate said switch.
The strike indicator of the present invention is a signaling device mounted to the platform having a tilt sensitive switch for engaging a power supply energizing a circuit having a flashing light forming an integral part therewith.
The present invention provides for an additional element in the form of a radio frequency transmitter integrally mounted within said circuit operatively engaged by said tilt sensitive switch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other strike indicators device designed for fishing. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 2,170,000 issued to Eggleston on Aug. 22, 1939.
Another patent was issued to Stelmach on Dec. 8, 1970 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,545,118. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,183,076 was issued to Bodde on Jan. 8, 1980 and still yet another was issued on Mar. 13, 1990 to Dury as U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,363.
Another patent was issued to Everett on May 8, 1990 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,922,643. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,928,419 was issued to Forrestal on May 29, 1990. Another was issued to Eppley et al. on Nov. 26, 1991 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,269 and still yet another was issued on Mar. 24, 1992 to Stoffel as U.S. Pat. No. 5,097,618.
Another patent was issued to Johnson et al. on Apr. 27, 1999 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,898,372. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,979,101 was issued to Muenchow on Nov. 9, 1999. Another was issued to Frenette on Mar. 7, 1995 as Canadian Patent No. 1,334,625 and still yet another was issued on Jul. 30, 1997 to Taylor et al. as Canadian Patent No. 2,168,302.
Another patent was issued to Dirito, et al. on Nov. 6, 1997 as Canadian Patent No. 2,253,351. Yet another Canadian Patent No. 2,291,581 was issued to Buczkowski on Jun. 6, 2003. Another was issued to Mason on Dec. 14, 2000 as W.I.P.O. Patent No. Wo 00/74480.